


Savage

by satannnnnnn



Category: Tales of Vesperia, whatever other fandoms are in need of seeing this lol
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satannnnnnn/pseuds/satannnnnnn
Summary: Yuri Lowell and Steve Minecraft go ham in this HD remake of an old, censored classic. Witness the fic that was too controversial for AO3 in stunning technicolor.





	Savage

"This goes to all the inc*st and p*dophilia shippers out there" said Steve Minecraft. "Hit it Mr. Lowell." "LET'S FINISH THIS." Yuri Lowell said in a fashion so quick it's almost like he's always ready to murder, "OH BRILLIANT BLADE OF COLD AND STEAL; REND THE INFINITE DARKNESS AND CRUSH MY ENEMIES TO NOTHING." He slashed the shit out of the inc*st and p*dophilia shippers! It was epic, Steve Minecraft thought. Yuri continued "YOU'RE DEAD! SAVAGE WOLF FURY!!!!!!!!" And they _were_ dead.


End file.
